


En garde

by fermentthemind (cats_cradle6766)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_cradle6766/pseuds/fermentthemind
Summary: “Am I doing the chin tipping or are you?” Donghyuk asks, wondering if he could just use his sword to slap Jaemin on the ass instead of try to be fancy.”Oh,”Jaemin’s eyes flash, as do his teeth as he smiles. “Why spoil the surprise?”orThat time they have a homoerotic sword fight just for the sake of it.
Kudos: 9





	En garde

Under no circumstances does Donghyuk want anyone to ask him how he got here. Unfortunately for him, Doyoung is positively Thriving on the fact that he is, currently, here.

“I can’t help it,” Doyoung tells him, somehow devastatingly awake and gleeful at the wee hours of ‘not yet dawn.’ He’s even well groomed, whereas Donghyuk definitely rolled out of bed to make his way across campus to this godforsaken rooftop and can’t even remember putting on real clothing. Come to think of it, he may be wearing the same clothing he wore yesterday and just happened to sleep in them. 

It’s too difficult to think at this ungodly hour. 

“You could help it,” Donghyuk tells him. Doyoung is playing as Jaemin’s ‘second’ while Donghyuk’s ‘second’ has yet to make an appearance and by all chances has forsaken him. Then again, it would be just like Yukhei to just not show up and later say he’s a pacific and doesn’t condone violence. Yes, a pacific, because Yukhei has a big heart but the same is not true for his brain - his words, not Donghyuk’s (astoundingly). “You just are delighted that I’m stuck in this.”

“You did walk right into it,” Doyoung tells him smugly. He’s enjoying this far too much, and if Donghyuk were just a little more awake, he’d use every ounce of energy to _destroy_ that smug look by pushing every single button he knows Doyoung has (there’s so many, it’s often the primary source of Donghyuk’s joy that he’s discovered most of them).

“Ah, my worthy foe,” floats across the roof like a fart carried by a soft breeze. It is completely unfair that Jaemin somehow manages to look so refreshed and _awake_ this early, but then, there are moments when Donghyuk isn’t even sure Jaemin is a _real person_ so this is probably tremendously on brand for him. “And my delightful second. Ready to face your-“ Jaemin makes a flourish with both hands and then heaves a breath “-destiny?”

“Don’t you mean your doom?” It falls so flat Donghyuk is properly ashamed of himself. It’s not the first time Jaemin has outdone him in being shameless, but it still manages to frustrate him at how Jaemin manages to do it so _smugly_.

“Oh ho,” Jaemin lets out a guffaw that sounds a lot like it wants to be a giggle. “Feisty.” He wags his brows, then turns to look at the newest addition to the rooftop spectacle. He doesn’t bother to help Renjun as he scrambles up the fire ladder, carrying two foils from the fencing team (how he managed to get them Donghyuk didn’t ask and probably won’t - it’s for the best). “And our grand executioner-“

“I’m just here to make sure no one dies, not kill anyone,” Renjun tells him flatly. “And to watch you be idiots.”

“You can do that any time,” Doyoung says, still filled with delight as he beams at the scene before him. “It’s not hard since they-“

“Anyway, has your second forsaken you?” Jaemin asks, cutting off Doyoung. He looks around as if Yukhei could manage to hide himself behind one of the small vents poking up from the roof. “Darn, I was hoping he’d show up.”

“This is why you should have chosen Jeno as your second,” Renjun reminds Donghyuk _again_.

Jaemin snorts. “If Jeno was his second, our _duel_ wouldn’t happen.”

“Scared of him?” Donghyuk tries to taunt.

“What? Like you aren’t?” Jaemin throws back in his face. He makes a good point though, considering despite how Jeno makes sure none of their fights come to actual blows, he definitely would be the strongest opponent and Donghyuk knows from personal experience that his physique isn’t just for show. Among them, he’s probably the one most likely to actually _know_ how to fence, which is more than Donghyuk can say for himself. “Anyway, Renjun can be your second.”

“No, Renjun can’t,” Renjun objects, but looks resigned all the same. It’s ironic, since this _is_ all his fault. 

It was Renjun who had talked about how no one can possibly get into a sword duel at dawn without it being gay. It was Renjun who had said this to Jaemin, who had said this is definitely not what Jisung meant about a rooftop fight. It was Renjun who had said Jaemin would _lose_ any fight he got into. It was Renjun who had laughed when Jaemin said he could win that fight because no one could possibly outdo him in the ‘homoerotic sword fight’ sports category.

It was Jaemin who said the only fight he would ever get into would be a duel at dawn with beautiful deadly swords where his foe would tip his chin up with the tip of his sword in peak homoerotic tension. 

It was Donghyuk who had opened his fool mouth and said he could do that if Jaemin were so desperate.

Doyoung is probably right saying he walked into this. Donghyuk may not have shame but he also lacks the pride to try to deny that he absolutely is his own worst enemy sometimes.

The advantage, Donghyuk considered, is that neither he nor Jaemin have any idea of how to sword fight, so the benefit is that both of them will at least be on equal grounds there.

“Alright, so Renjun is Hyuk’s second in case he _dies,”_ Jaemin concludes from that very unbalanced conversation.

“These are tipped swords, how would he die?” Renjun points out dryly. 

“You’re ruining the mood, Injunnie, I am trying to work here,” Jaemin sighs, taking a foil for himself. He turns, striking a pose and holding out the foil like he has _any_ idea what he’s doing rather than just imitating Wesley from _The Princess Bride_. “Prepare to _die.”_ He tosses his head a bit so his hair flops into his face.

Renjun just rolls his eyes and throws Donghyuk the remaining foil, which he manages to catch, surprising himself. He didn’t think his reflexes were awake yet. “Shouldn’t that be my line?” He strikes his own pose, making sure to wiggle his shoulders a bit and throw on a dashing scowl. “Hello, my name is Lee Donghyuk. You killed my father, prepare to die.”

“Classic,” Jaemin says, clearly delighted from his wide grin. He makes a sort of wiggle and then is dashing forward to try to stab Donghyuk with his foil. With a wobbly bit of footwork, Donghyuk manages to get out of reach, waving his own sword to smack away Jaemin’s.

“I didn’t even tell you to start yet,” Renjun shouts at them, looking done already with the nonsense in front of him.

“I’m utilizing the element of surprise!” Jaemin declares, standing up and striking another pose. The grin on his face does suggest he’s having fun, and Donghyuk, though still waking up, has to admit that he is enjoying this - it’s very silly, and just as usual with Jaemin, the constant trying to one-up each other is quite invigorating. 

Who needs coffee when you can just have a gay charged sword fight with your friend on a rooftop at dawn? 

“Am I doing the chin tipping or are you?” Donghyuk asks, wondering if he could just use his sword to slap Jaemin on the ass instead of try to be fancy. He probably could. Renjun might call it a foul, but it would still be extremely satisfying.

 _”Oh,”_ Jaemin’s eyes flash, as do his teeth as he smiles. “Why spoil the surprise?” Then he does a series of little hops, trying to circle Donghyuk but ending up just looking like an idiot. “I’m telling you to surprise me, if you _can.”_

“My name is Lee Donghyuk,” Donghyuk says, remembering to use an accent halfway through the sentence. Doyoung makes a sort of choked noise from the side. “You killed my father, prepare to die.”

“Oh, baby, yeah,” Jaemin coos at him and then mouths a small kiss. Christ. In good form, Donghyuk leaps for him regardless, swinging his foil about because that greatly increases his chances of actually hitting Jaemin, and manages to actually slap him on the hip. “Ow!” Jaemin yelps, then, “I never knew you liked it rough.”

“Have you _met_ him?” The dry tone Renjun uses suggests he’s already bored, but glancing at him Donghyuk can see the tug of an amused smile. 

And all too soon, Jaemin is suddenly _right_ there in his space and Donghyuk is stumbling backwards as the tip of the foil is tucked _just_ under his chin. There’s not enough space for him to swing his own to smack Jaemin, and there’s definitely a certain _something_ about having the tip of a sporty sword poised against his neck that he will admit is a _little_ sexy. Jaemin looks positively delighted with himself, smile wide and eyes bright as he shifts a little closer, the capped tip of the foil pressing into the tender skin of Donghyuk’s throat. “Wow,” he says, as if amazed that he actually managed to accomplish this. Then he seems to remember himself and clears his throat. “At last, I’ve beaten you.” He tosses his head again, hair flopping and fluffy in the morning breeze. “Are you prepared to _surrender_ to me at last?”

And that, well, that kind of is Donghyuk’s breaking point. On one hand, yes, he knows when he’s been beaten, and on the other hand, he knows when if he takes another step further, Jaemin has _zero_ qualms about matching him and going further. If there’s one thing Jaemin is unafraid of, it’s being as blatant at possible in reminding others that, why yes, the gay is strong with him. 

“Yeah, ok,” Donghyuk’s voice is a little rougher than he’d like it to be. “You win.”

“Aw, c’mon, don’t give up so easily,” Jaemin whines, but there’s a hint of a laugh in his voice.

“You literally have a sword at his throat, what else is he supposed to do?” Renjun scoffs, but finally comes forward to pull Jaemin back, taking the foils from them both. “Well, that was pointless and weird.”

“I enjoyed it,” Jaemin states proudly.

“Of course you did,” Doyoung rolls his eyes. “Nice job, loser,” he adds to Donghyuk.

“You’re just sad you didn’t get to have a gay charged sword fight,” Donghyuk tells him. Doyoung seems to get ruffled at this, his mouth pressing into a bit of a thin line. Delightful. 

“So, that’s it?” Renjun asks, clearly ready to leave.

“Unless you want a rematch,” Jaemin says with a shrug. “I’m satisfied, _for now.”_

“Jesus-” Renjun just turns away from him before Jaemin can continue with whatever it is he’s doing with his face. “Anyway, I’m leaving.”

“Aw, don’t you want to fight me, too?” Jaemin asks, scurrying after him.

“Well,” Doyoung comments, glancing at Donghyuk. “That seemed quite pointless.”

“Just like you,” Donghyuk says with a wide grin. Instantly, Doyoung lunges for him and Donghyuk, anticipating it, is already running out of reach, laughing. 

At least that’s a fight he will _always_ win.

**Author's Note:**

> I really cannot explain and I think that's probably for the best.


End file.
